PraxSys BioSystems developed ReLIA Technology, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,610, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The PraxSys device contains a test strip that is not suitable for use when the sample to be analyzed contains whole cells, such as a blood sample containing red blood cells. Therefore, there remains an unmet need for a test strip that can be used for detection of an analyte in a sample containing whole cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,862, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference is their entireties, describes blood separation materials. However, this separation methodology requires the use of a separation membrane and a collection membrane in a device, removal of the separation membrane from the collection membrane, and use of the collection membrane for further analysis. This methodology is often cumbersome and is not suitable for use in a lateral flow assay.
Thus, there also remains a need for simpler methods for detection of an analyte in a sample containing whole cells.